It is proposed in the above mentioned patent that the central stem of the trolley can be lengthened in that the stem consists of two parts, wherein the upper part may, for example, be moved within the lower part. In order to lock the stem parts in relation to each other, a locking sleeve may for example be used at the transition between the parts.
The disadvantage of this solution is that the area around the transition is not easily accessible, since modules such as a children's seat which may be height adjusted all the way up to just under the transition, hinder access to the lock.
A telescopic handle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,029 on a golf trolley, wherein the inner and outer stems glide into each other and are locked by a locking pin, which penetrates both stems in the upper part of the outer stem.
There therefore exits a need for a locking device which may be remotely controlled from a more accessible area on the trolley.